


The Letter

by lornrocks



Series: Honesty [2]
Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Letter, M/M, angsty, firstpersonpov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel writes a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

_By now, you're probably wondering where I am, since it's six thirty on a Wednesday night and I'm not home._

_Well Pete, I'm not here. As you've probably already guessed by my clothes missing from the dresser, I'm going to be gone for a while. I don't know where I'm going or if or when I'll be back._

_But I want you to know that I thought this through. I want to give you some space for a while. I talked to Emma, and she told me to follow my heart, so that's what I'm doing._

_Of course, you're probably wondering why I left, and what I'm so worried about._

_You know that show we like to watch together? The one we've been watching on your Netflix? We like to say we're the two main characters from it._

_Well I realized that we're a little_ too _much like them. Because just like on the show, you're going to die someday and I'm not._

I don't want to live without you, Peter.

So I'm heading off to think about this, away from you. Because I know if I try to figure this out with you around, I know I'll stay. You're too much for me, and I need you. I need you more than anything. And that is what scares me.

Please don't give up on me.

Always, G.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago for LJ.


End file.
